The present invention relates generally to valves for controlling the flow of fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve which is capable of directing fluid such as air through a pathway in two alternative directions.
In valves for controlling the flow of a fluidic medium, deformable resilient plugs have been used to effect closure of the fluid passageway through the valve housing. A sealing surface is defined along the passageway within the housing, and the plug closure member is subjected to pressure causing the plug to be deformed into engagement with the sealing portion. Release of the pressure being applied to th plug will permit fluid to flow through the passageway.
Certain models of automobiles include a feature wherein the automobile driver can adjust the rigidity, or conversely, the softness of the driver's seat according to personal preference. The mechanism for such a feature typically includes one or more inflatable bladders located in the lumbar or lower back portion of the seat, with one or more bladders also located in the thigh portion of the seat. Air is selectively directed into or exhausted from either of the bladder sets, whereby the rigidity of the corresponding seat portion is controlled. Such a system is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,601 of Vanderbilt et al.
Valves are required to regulate air flow into and out of the bladders located in the vehicle seat portions. In turn, driver-operable controls are needed to actuate the valves. Also, since air entering the bladders must be pumped or placed under pressure, the controls must be simultaneously capable of actuating an appropriate pumping or compressing mechanism. As with any other automotive device requiring selective control, the controls for adjustment of seat rigidity should be easily operable and located within easy reach of the driver.
What is needed, therefore, is a valve which is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with a seat adjustment mechanism as described above. Such a valve must provide easy and convenient control for the mechanism, and should be useful in both inflating and deflating the bladders incorporated within the device. At the same time, the valve should be reliable and of relatively simple and inexpensive construction.